maximumridefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Origins
By Jimmy B. Rider This is the prequel to Angel in wonderland. introduction Well, this is my story. The story of my origins. Sorry if it gets a little fuzzy, but this story starts about two years ago. Hello, I'm Angel, I'm four years old, and this is my story. Well, where to begin? At the beginning I suppose. "Max? What are we doing?" I asked. She popped the lack on my cage. "We're escaping, we are getting out of this place, Jeb is busting us out" Said Max. "I'll help, start popping laches," I said. It feels so good, being out of the cage and not being tortured. "Max? Do you know where Jeb is taking us?" Said Nudge, being unusually quiet. "I don't know," Jeb said. "It's somewhere safe, but frankly anywhere would be better than this hell hole," said Max. I didn't know where we were going, or how we would survive, but at least we were free! PART ONE: IS THIS HEAVEN ON EARTH? |-|1= chapter one Today I woke up in my own bed. (As opposed to in a dog crate) and I woke up because I felt like it, not because some sick whitecoat decided that he would wake me up. Well, anyway today Max made breakfast. "So what do you guys think?" Said Max self conscientiously. Fang took one bite, and then spat it out on Max's apron. Max retaliated by picking up the burnt pan and dumped it on Fangs head, then all hell broke loose, Max was pelting Fang with bread, Fang picked up the food on the floor (if you could call it food) and started throwing it at Max, she ducked and it hit Nudge, then everyone was throwing food at each other. Eventually, all this racket woke up Jeb, who gave Max a stern look "THINK FAST!" Said Jeb as he picked up a pie on the counter and hurled it across the room, and splatter in Max's face. "Ha-ha-ha-ha!" I giggled, then in that moment of being distracted I got a pie in the face, then my face started looking serious, then I started pelting Jeb with fruit. At the end of the day, we were all sticky and covered in food. We were so sticky, that Jeb literally had to hose us down in the yard. That day was awesome, and then it happened. |-|2= chapter two I saw a Jeep Grand Cherokee speeding down the dirt road. It skidded to a stop in front of us. The window rolled down the window and a gun pointed out, I braced myself, but they weren't pointed at me or anyone else in the flock for that matter. They were pointed at Jeb. They must've dropped at least fifty rounds. Jeb dropped like a sack of lead, and they drove off. He was dead before he hit the ground. After a simple funeral, we went back to the house, then my brother Gazzy strapped a bomb to the Jeep, then we decided just to try to sustain our lives, and to protect each other. About a week later was the day I decided was my birthday, (since none of us actually know our actual birthdays that is) we had a small party for me. I turned five, and that is the day I discovered that I could read minds, along with a bunch of other stuff I didn't necessarily need or want to know. (I'm not going to go through all the disturbing shit I heard, but let's just said that if Fang is in the bathroom, and said, don't come in - never mind,! That is too disturbing a thought) I did talk to him about it and he went as pale as a sheep, so I was merciful and dropped it, but let me just said Fang is a total pervert! He has some messed up thoughts about Max, maybe when I'm older I'll understand, but right now (shiver) that is very fucked up. It's even worse with Max, though her ideas are a bit stranger, and about Jeb, again I'm not going there. Anyway at the party there was much cake, and ice cream, and awkward smiles, and laughs, though I'm sure it wasn't the best birthday I would have, it was sure as hell better than even one minute at the school. |-|3= chapter three The next few months were the best months of my life, this happened "Max!!!! HELP ME!!!!" I screamed, as Ari grabbed me then bit my arm, and blood started running down my arm. This was the most pain I had ever experienced. What did I ever do to deserve this? Besides just existing? Max came and gave Ari a snap kick to the jaw, unfortunately his teeth were still clamped down when that happened, meaning I'm going to have a scar there, at least for a while. "Owie!" I cried. Give me a break. I'm only four. I finally built up the courage to look down at my arm and there was a deep gash. I screamed "bloody murder," tears running down my face. Then I happened remember what Max said when she is in that kind of situation, and if Max said it then it must be okay, right? "Holy fucking shit, that hurts!" I said. Then I saw Max's jaw drop and then she was punched by Ari, then I saw her eyes take on the expression of a fish out of water. "MAX WATCH OUT!!!!" I said just as Ari pulled out a knife. My screamed had saved Max's life, although the blade did scrape her cheek a little bit. She lunged at Ari, fury in her eyes. I so admired that about her. I can only hope to grow up to be as big and strong as Max. JUST THEN, I heard a sickening SNAP, I turned around, as it turns out it was Ari's wrist. Max had Ari's knife at his throat. She whispered something to him, and being the curious little mind reading girl who I was, I listened in. If you ever attack my family again, I will cut you head off, and send it to the sickos at the school on a platter, I heard Max said, and she let him go. Then Ari sneered "you win this round bird girl, but next time you won't be so lucky" said Ari. "Just remember, that if you do, I will cut your Goddamn head off" Max said flatly. It felt comforting having Max as the leader. "Thank you Max, you saved my life. How can I ever repay you?" I said in that small innocent little girl voice I had. "What are you talking about silly? You're my family, just stay alive, you hear me?" Said Max. |-|4= chapter four After that attack, we decided to make Max the leader. "My first decree as leader is that I will never, ever, ever, let anyone in my family, my Flock ever live in a dog crate ever again!" Said Max. Everyone cheered, but in the back of our minds we all were thinking the same thing, Can even Max protect us if the shit hits the fan? Well, I guess we will find out. The next morning we found out something interesting. "The blind guy can cook?" Was my response. "The blind guy has a name, you know?" Said Iggy. "But that's fine, if you have problem with my cooking, then you can make your own breakfast" said Iggy. Then I broke in "NO DON'T! I'm sorry I really appreciate it, thanks!" I said quickly. He smiled and grinned, staring at a spot right over my left shoulder, it was actually kind of creepy, but I didn't said anything. After breakfast, we decided that hospital gowns were not cutting it as far as clothing, so we went to Walmart and stole some clothes and we were just about out the door when it happened. |-|5= Chapter Five I looked over at Angel's brother Gazzy. He had a mischievous grin on his face, and I saw him counting down slowly in his head. 4-3 immediately pushed everyone out the door, 2-1-'' "NOW!" Said Gazzy, then Iggy threw a (get this) stink bomb at the manager who was chasing after us, then that jerk dropped to the ground coughing and gagging. We loaded up our backpacks, and then took to the sky. "Max! That was totally awesome!" Said Gazzy. "Uh-huh" I agreed. "Is Fang broken?" Said Gazzy. "I mean he hasn't spoken that much, it is kind of strange." Said Nudge. "I'm not even going there, but since you decided to bring it up, some people just aren't as 'expressive' as you," I said. "Wow! That was fucking awesome!" said Angel. I turned to her "watch your mouth, my second rule as leader is no swearing until you are at least ten, got it?" I said. I could see that Angel was upset about it, but I'm only telling her this because I just love, love, love Angel. She is just so sweet, and loving. "I'm sorry Max, it won't happen again," said Angel. She, man she is such a good kid, I hope she stays this way forever, (believe me I'm not that naive, but it's a nice thought). "So, oh great leader, do you have any plans for dinner?" Said Fang. I looked at him, "There is always a plan," I said. |-|6= chapter six Well, tonight we decided to go to movie tavern, for dinner and a movie, unfortunately however anything over PG-13 you need an ID so we went and saw something that Angel wanted to see. "I want to see the Lord of the Rings." said Angel. "Um, Angel I'm not sure that is appropriate for someone your age" I said. "All right all right, why don't we go see Herbie? Is that all right, or is that too much too." Said Angel. "Okay, maybe." I said. Angel looked at me, "we need to leave" Angel said. I looked at her (look, when a mind reading four year old tells me we need to leave I leave. Call me quirky) "Okay guys, let's leave, I'll make it up to you sometime. Kay?" I said. Just as we walked out the door it happened. PART TWO THE WORLD IS TURNING TO HELL IN A HAMBASKIT |-|7= chapter seven BOOOOOM!!! The explosion knocked me off my feet. I looked over at Gazzy, grinning. I sighed. Is this going to be a regular thing? If so he is going to be a handful. "Gazzy? Did you do that?" I asked already knowing the answer. "Uh-huh, THAT WAS AWESOME!!!!" Said Gazzy. "Okay, rule number three, only blow up places where we are in immediate danger, okay?" I said. He looked disappointed, but nodded his head. That night Iggy made some lasagna. "So, we need to go over some rules. I know we have not had the best experiences with humans, but that does not justify senselessly killing them" I said. "In my defense, we don't 'know' that anyone died" said Gazzy. Then Angel decided to put in her two cents "Actually, yeah, people died. At first I felt about three hundred people thinking, then afterwards I only felt about 270 people" said Angel. "Because of that you are grounded, killing innocent people is wrong!" I added. I hope he learns his lesson. That night we were woken up by someone trying to duct tape our mouths. There was a sickly sweet smell. My last thoughts were ''oh no! Am I going back to school? Then everything went black. |-|8= chapter eight BOOOOOM!!! The explosion knocked me off my feet. I looked over at Gazzy, grinning. I sighed. Is this going to be a regular thing? If so he is going to be a handful. "Gazzy? Did you do that?" I asked already knowing the answer. "Uh-huh, THAT WAS AWESOME!!!!" Said Gazzy. "Okay, rule number three, only blow up places where we are in immediate danger, okay?" I said. He looked disappointed, but nodded his head. That night Iggy made some lasagna. "So, we need to go over some rules. I know we have not had the best experiences with humans, but that does not justify senselessly killing them" I said. "In my defense, we don't 'know' that anyone died" said Gazzy. Then Angel decided to put in her two cents "Actually, yeah, people died. At first I felt about three hundred people thinking, then afterwards I only felt about 270 people" said Angel. "Because of that you are grounded, killing innocent people is wrong!" I added. I hope he learns his lesson. That night we were woken up by someone trying to duct tape our mouths. There was a sickly sweet smell. My last thoughts were oh no! Am I going back to school? Then everything went black. |-|9= chapter nine I woke up at the school. "Ugh! What the fuck just happened?" I said, as I realized what had happened. "Max? We're are we?" It was Nudge. "I hate to admit it, but we are at the school. Wait, where is Angel?" I said. "I don't know, but I'm sure she is okay. Who knows? Maybe she is at home relatively safe," said Fang, giving me a lopsided grin the way he does. "Well, we will find a way out, humans always make mistakes, we just have to exploit any mistakes, and escape." I said. "Max? I'm worried that they will get my sister too" said Gazzy. "Don't worry, she is smart enough to stay hidden (I hope)" I said, kind of muttering that last part. "Hey, piggy, you want to food fight? You're the food" I turned around and saw Ari. He gave a sickening laugh. There was a whitecoat beside him, she was about 5', 4" she was grinning, then she looked at her clipboard and her Grin faded. She turned to Ari "You were told to capture ALL of them, where is subject eleven? It was the main purpose of the mission." Said the whitecoat. "We tried Janice, but she was not there, but I have trackers tracking it as we speak," said Ari. Janice turned to Ari and smacked him in the face. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME AGAIN!" Said Janice. I couldn't help but suppress a grin, what can I said it warms my heart to see someone as evil and twisted as Ari get smacked across the face and not be able to do anything about it. Then I remembered that they were tracking Angel, and I stopped grinning. "GO FUCK YOURSELF!!!" I shouted at Ari, at the thought of him capturing Angel. He came over to my cage, picked it up, and started to throw it as per my plan. Ari let out a screamed and dropped the cage. "Down boy!" Said Janice sternly. "Or else I will hit you with another one hundred and fifty thousand volts. You can't let your emotions guide your decisions, got it?" Janice added. Ari turned to her "yes ma'am" he said with a snarl in his voice that showed that he was using all his restraint not to rip her head off. Well, that's how my day went. |-|10= chapter ten Well, let's do a quick recap shall we? My family has been kidnapped, I'm on the run, I'm four years old, and I'm streaking through the air at over one hundred miles an hour. Got the picture? Good add some fear, a dash of anger, and NOW ramp up the adrenaline by 500%, and then you've got the picture. Now this is depressing, given a taste of freedom just to have it RIPPED away from you. This is so f-, my train of thought was interrupted by a voice behind me. "Hi little piglet, want to food fight you're the food? You're the food piggy," Ari sneered from behind me. I snapped my head behind me "oh, so they're letting you out for a walk eh dog boy?" I said way calmer than I really was. He lunged at me, and I immediately dodged it and kicked him in the throat. He gagged and dropped several feet. In that time I climbed in altitude then tucked my wings in and landed a two legged kick to his chest, and I heard a satisfying oof. He recovered quickly and came at me. I dodged it, but he still scratched my cheek. I felt blood run down my cheek, and I was pissed. I jumped down on top of him and chopped my hands down on his shoulders where his wings attached hard, then like I was hoping, his wings crumpled and he well out of the sky. I shot away at high speed. "I doubt he came alone, I'm out of here!" I said. Later I landed in a parking lot and just my luck there was a school bus parked there. I picked the lock, climbed in, and I hot-wired it. "Let's get this show on the road," I said. I felt I little bad about steeling the bus, 'cause those kids won't be able to get back to school. I'll return it, if it is still in one piece, that is. Here I come. I'm coming to save the flock. |-|11= chapter eleven WAKE UP! "Ah" I woke up in a forest, surrounded by erasers. I moaned inwardly, "Ah shit" I said. "Well, time to get serious" I said. "Time to die" said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Angel. She looked brain sucked. "My baby, whatever do you mean?" I said. She morphed into an eraser, and lunged at me. I dodged it, but right as I dodged it she changed back looking scared. The ground behind me turned to a cliff. She fell. "OPEN YOUR WINGS!!!" I shouted. I noticed that one of her wings was crumpled. Normal people would have been unable to see it after a few hundred feet, but thanks to my raptor vision, I had the displeasure of seeing her terrified expression for a lot longer. I tried to jump off to save her, but my legs wouldn't move. I stared to get light headed, fainted, and when I woke up I was standing in front of a mirror. When I looked at myself I saw an eraser, and there was blood on my hands, and something with blond hair in it. I opened my hand, and looked down and saw Angel's head. I screamed bloody murder. I looked down, and saw a gun with a note attached. It read, this is a sneak preview of the future, but it can be changed. Angel can only be saved if you sacrifice yourself. It may be a dream now, but it will become a reality. IN ORDER FOR ANGEL TOO LIVE YOU MUST DIE! I took the gun in my hand, I hesitated and looked at my right side and saw Angel standing beside me, tears streaking down my face, and I pulled the trigger. Then it happened! |-|12= chapter twelve Whelp, I got pulled over by a cop. "license and registration please?" said the officer. I was so scared that I practically pissed myself. Note to self, remember to bring some waterproof pads next time I steel a car. Don't judge me, I'm only four! The officer came to the window and looked at me, as if gauging whether or not I was old enough to drive. He held out his hand and started to repeat himself, but I cut him off before he got to "license and-" he started to said, then BOOM!!! I had jumped into the air and out the window long before it exploded. I felt a pang of guilt as the officer was thrown back about ten feet. He didn't move. I winced. Well, after I took him to the hospital, I found a car in the parking lot of MacDonald's. It was a Chrysler 300. I quickly hot-wired it. They could probably use the exercise anyway. Within two hours I had traveled two hundred miles. The GPS said I'm about fifty miles away, and then it happened. |-|13= chapter thirteen There I was. Angel had the gun pointed at me. She pulled the trigger. There was a bang, and then everything went black. I heard slight murmuring. Ah man! Can you believe her brain activity? said a disembodied voice. I'm less than impressed, she would rather die than let one person die? Does she have no sense of self-preservation? Oh well. said another. Then I began to regain consciousness. "What the fuck is going on here?" I said. A whitecoat glanced at me, and said, "It is awake" I scowled at him and stood up. Wait, I can stand up? I'm not in a cage! I charged the guy. He looked shocked. Isn't it funny how adults are always surprised when their little creations decide that they don't want to be the rat running through they're maze anymore huh? I decked him, then turned to the other guy in the room "You have two options right now. Get decked by me, or let us go." I snarled. He pulled out a Tazer. I looked indifferently at him then calmly said "your funeral" then faster than he could blink I decked him, then started popping latches. "Come on guys, let's GO GO GO!" I said. Everyone followed me running down the hallway. I looked over at Gazzy and he had this mischievous look on his face. Oh no! Then suddenly KADABBOOOOM! |-|14= chapter fourteen Later that day, as I was flying over the Colorado Mountains, I decided that the Flock needed a little break. I swooped down low. "So, what is the big plan? Oh worshipped leader?" said Fang from behind me. I look at him "well, we are going to stop to eat, since I am assuming everyone is hungry" I said flatly. He gives me one of his crooked grins, and my heart sinks down to somewhere around my ankles. I fly headfirst into something so hard it knocks the breath out of me. "WATCH OUT!!!!" shouts Fang, already too late. I manage to regain my composure before I become a bird-kid pancake on the ground. I shake my head to stop the world from spinning. I look at the thing I flew into. I wince. It's an eraser. And its not just one either. I guess they figured out how to mass-produce them, because I scan the sky and there are hundreds, maybe thousands of the suckers. "EVASIVE MANEUVERS, NOW!!!" I shout. I readied myself, prepared to expect pain, a lot of it. I made the conscious decision to ignore it. The number one rule in fighting for your life is never play fair, ever! I took a fighting stance and readied myself. I looked around at the rest of the flock. They all had murderous intent in their eyes. I was so proud. JUST THEN I felt a heavy boot nail me in the side. That thought had cost me. I quickly sucked in a breath that sounded like a hiss. I fly up fast, adding a couple hundred feet to my altitude, the tucked in my wings, and came down on the eraser. I chopped his shoulders, right where the wings are connected, the wings crumpled, and he fell down. FAST! I turn around and see an eraser coming at Fang. "Fang! Lookout!" I shout. Just as he turned around I catch a glimpse of the eraser hitting him. I see blood pouring to the ground. Fang starts to lose altitude fast! Is this how it ends? All this trouble for nothing? |-|15= chapter fifteen Well, I'm flying toward Death Valley. I'm going to have to stop for the night. I feel a stabbing pain in my wings. "Holy shit!" I said. My wings are cramping up something fierce. "Gasp!!!" I see five black dots moving toward me. I try to fly away, but my wings hurt so badly. I can't stay aloft. I start to fall. I see one of the dots moving toward me fast and all I can do is watch. Hey, wait a minute. I recognize that black dot. It's MAX!!! She swoops in and grabs me. "Max, where have you been? I've missed you sooo much!!! Can we go home?" I said. "I don't think we can ever go home sweetie, I'm sorry." said Max. "I love you Max, but where will we- HOLY SHIT!!! What is that?" I said. There is a swarm of flyboys coming toward us, at least fifty thousand. "FUCK, I guess this reunion will have to wait," said Max. I glance at the rest of the flock, they're fists tightened. Their faces hardened and I still have tears to wipe from my eyes. I prepare to fight, but then I notice something strange. "Max, hold on one second" I said. "What's up Angel?" said Max. I hold up my hand to the rest of the flock. "I can read their minds and they seem almost 'disinterested' in us," I said. "Why don't we do the 'smart' thing and just land, maybe steel a car, but let's just said that if we get in a fight with them. We will pretty much be screwed" I said. I can see the wheel turning inside Max's head "alright, we will try Angel's plan for a little bit" said Max after a while. |-|16= chapter sixteen Well, after driving through the desert for a few hours, my flock started to get restless. "Max? Can we take a potty break? Angel said. "Because your driving is scaring the shit out of me and I'd rather not have another ACCIDENT in a stolen car," said Angel. "Ha-ha-ha, very funny" I reply sarcastically. "But, seriously Max. The owner could have put out an APB on this car already. We might want to try and find something else to get where we are going," said Fang. I sighed. "Alright, let's ditch the car, looks like we're back to basics" I said. I look at Angel, and I can visibly see the stress melt away as I said that. Well, later that day we landed somewhere in the Colorado mountains. "Max, look." said Gazzy, pointing at a small abandoned cabin in the woods. And no, that is not a reference to the movie, Cabin in the Woods. "Let's check it out," said Nudge. "Okay, going down" I said. I hold up my hand once we land. I go inside the cabin to make sure its clear. I go back out to signal my flock to come in. Angel comes in first "Is this our new home?" said Angel. "Yes it is sweetie," I said. Part Three: Aftermath |-|17= chapter seventeen TWO YEARS LATER. I wake up bright and early. The sun is shining in the window of our house. It has been two fairly calm years since we escaped the madhouse known only as the school, and today is a special day for us because it is the anniversary of us escaping from the school. There is also another reason why. It's because we decided to celebrate our birthdays on that day. I'm fifteen along with Fang and Iggy. Nudge is eleven, Gazzy is eight, and my sweet little baby Angel is six. I walk to the door and take a running leap into the air. I have to prepare for the party. Later that day, me and my family are sitting at the dinner table. Iggy had cooked us our birthday meal. "How's the lasagnas?" asked Iggy nervously. Then he added "the tomatoes were right next to the rat poison, since I'm blind, if you get food poisoning it's not my fault" I look at him suspiciously. He is grinning, that was a joke, good, because frankly right now after five pieces of lasagna this is not the best time to reveal that tidbit of information. "Well Ig for your sake I hope it's not poisoned, because if I die from your cooking I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your life" I said, and his smile falters. I look over at Angel, realizing that she had eaten more lasagna than any of us and see that all the color had drained out of her cheeks. I turn to her and said "He was only joking sweetie, don't worry. Besides I'll kick his butt later for worrying you so much" I pat her on the head, and see the color start to return to her face. A smile threatens to creep across my face. |-|18= chapter eighteen Well after dinner we went into the living room to open presents. "ME FIRST!!!!!" squeals Angel. She grabs a paper bag, and starts passing out presents that are wrapped in old newspaper. "Each one is made especially for you," said Angel, practically vibrating with anticipation. I unwrap my present, and I see in my hands a necklace that looks like it cost a fortune. I start to worry, where did Angel get the money for these? It is silver a blue gemstone in it. I pick it up, and I realize that it is costume jewelry. That explains it. "It's beautiful Angel," I said. She smiles at me. Next to me I hear a squeal, Nudge unwrapped her present. "I LOVE IT ANGEL!!!! I LOVE IT LOVE IT LOVE IT!!!!!!!" Nudge squeals. Needless to said everyone loved Angel's present. Iggy went next, he pulled out some brownies on a pan "Sorry, I didn't have time to wrap them" said Iggy. We all enjoy the brownies. Then Nudge goes. She made little trinkets for all of us. Then after a while it got down to me. I reached for a bag and started passing out envelopes. So my gift isn't the most original in the world, I just hope they like them. "COOL!!!!" screamed Gazzy. "A TATTOO?" said Angel excitedly. Well my gift was a success. After that we all retired to our rooms and admired our gifts. |-|19= chapter nineteen That night after much cake had been eaten, and much breakfast reappearing on the floor we settled down for the night. The next morning I woke up to two bright blue "innocent" eyes staring at me from less than two inches away. I let out a somewhat ungraceful screamed of surprise. How long has Angel been sitting there? "Morning Max" said Angel, unfazed by my screamed. I throw my head into my pillow and mutter a few swear words. "Morning Angel" I finally said after a moment's hesitation. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you, very much. Never forget that Max, okay," Said Angel. I look at her, her innocent blue eyes and saw nothing but love. "I love you to sweetie, come here" I said, I pull her into a loving embrace. She plants a sweet and somewhat sticky kiss on my cheek. About that time Fang walked in. "Get a room you two" said Fang from the doorway, being obnoxious. I look at him, and remember that Angel can read minds. I look at her. She looks absolutely mortified. Obviously she understands what he was implying. I walk up to him and push him into the hallway against a wall. I lean closer to him to whisper in his ear. "If you ever said anything that vulgar to me or Angel again, I swear to God I will take you out" I said with a deadly tone to my voice. "Silent but deadly," as Gazzy would put it. "You promise?" I hear Fang said beside Fang. (Oh no, Gazzy is awake) "GAZZY YOU BETTER BUZZ OFF!!!!!!!" I yell, and I see him scurry away. "UGGH!!! This is going to be a long day" I said to myself. "You have no idea" I hear from behind me. I turn around to see Ari standing behind Angel. He grabs Angel's Arm so hard I hear a snap, and a horrible screamed coming from Angel. "Ha ha ha!!!" Ari laughs awfully. And that was it, all hell was about to break loose! |-|20= chapter twenty That's it! I'm going to kill his ass. No second chances, that's the kind of leader I am. "YOU MISERABLE SON OF A BITCH!!!!" I said with a deadly tone in my voice. I lunge at him, fists drawn. I knock him on the ground. He hits his head on a coffee table. I lift my hands off his throat. "AHHHH!!!!!!" he screamed in pain as I gouge out his eyes. I look beside me. Angel is whimpering on the ground, holding her arm. At the sight of that, I have the motivation to finish the job. I wrap my hands around his throat and squeeze really hard. All I can think of is what he did to Angel, and what he would undoubtedly do if he were allowed to live. I cannot let this MONSTER live. The whole time he is struggling, trying to escape my grip, then all at once all fight was gone. I lift my hands off his throat. I walk into the kitchen and grab a knife. I walk back into the room. "When I'm done with you they won't have anything to bring back," I said, I stab the knife into his neck, and start cutting. It takes me a while to cut off his head. I take the knife out and jab it in his chest. I stab through the heart, cut it out, and bring the knife down over his stomach. I pull his guts out, and through them out the open window. Finally I cut his arms and legs off and cut them to pieces. I gather up his pieces (all except for the head) and through them into a pile outside. I pour gasoline on the carcass and light it. After a couple of hours I got Iggy to set Angel's arm. Now to "dispose" of the head. |-|21= chapter twenty one "Ari still hasn't communicated back," said Riley. This is bad. If Ari doesn't come back then I'm screwed. "Activate the tracer we had implanted in his head," I said. "As you said Batchelder," said Riley. He presses a few buttons. After a few minutes a map comes up on the screen. He's moving in our direction. "Should we try to contact him again, sir?" said Riley. Something about this didn't seem right. If Ari were okay, he would have reported back, and if he were captured he would have taken the cyanide pill he was given. "No wait, let's see what happens," I said. Just then the map said that he is right outside. I rush out the door to see how he did, but when I go outside no-one is there. There is just a colorfully wrapped box, with a big satin bow on top. I noticed that my hands were wet. I look down and see what looks like, but couldn't possibly be blood on my hands. I open the box and almost faint at what I see. In the box is Ari's head, eyes gouged out, and a note tied around his ear. The note read, "To you miserable sons of bitches at the school, I hope you're happy. The plan you had failed, your attack dog attacked the wrong band of mutants today. I gave Ari a chance last time, and he made me regret it, so he broke Angel's arm 'and she didn't do anything to him' well now Ari's blood is on your 'hands.' I bet you will still find a way to live with yourselves, but just know what happens to the people who attack my family." I did not see this coming. I reach into my pocket and pull out my gun. I lift it to my head, put it in my mouth, and pull the trigger. |-|22= chapter twenty two That night I tuck Angel into bed, careful not to touch her broken arm. "Max? Why did you do that to Ari even after he was dead?" said Angel. "It was more about sending a message out to the people that sent him. If I killed someone and tore them to pieces for breaking your arm, then they would have to be complete idiots to keep coming after us. So it was for the greater good of the flock," I said, trying my best not to sound too proud of killing him like that. "Okay, I understand, but next time, please just try to warn me so I can if possible not be there to see it, I completely lost my appetite after that," Angel said. "Yeah, sorry about that" I said. "Good night Max" said Angel. "Goodnight sweetheart" I said, and gave her a kiss on the head. |-|23= chapter twenty three After about a month of peace and quiet, after my arm healed, I stumble upon Gazzy in the forest. "What are you doing?" I said. He looks up pleased "I think I just created a better bomb. If this works we will have one more weapon to add to our arsenal," said Gazzy. "And what if it doesn't work?" I said. He shrugs. "Given my track record, Max will probably kill me," said Gazzy. I know what I have to do. If this goes wrong, I have to defend him. "I won't let that happen, I promise," I said. "Thanks," said Gazzy without really knowing what I mean. Little did I know that today's events had repercussions that shook the very foundation of my being. THE END to be continued in Angel in Wonderland Feedback Please do not vandalize this poll or vote before you finish the fanfiction. How do you rate Origins? 5 stars (awesome) 4 stars (good) 3 stars (okay) 2 stars (not good) 1 star (terrible) Thank you for taking your time to rate this fanfiction. Your comments are always welcome as long as they do not violate the policy of the site. Category:Fanfictions Category:Alternate Universe Category:Angel World